BLEACH FAN FICTION
by BeautifulSilencePAIGE
Summary: I am an anime charecter.It is my story telling you the past of both Hasagi and Ulquiorra.It will contain other charecters like the normal story.It is based on a love story but it has hollows and bounts in.It's not a chick flick.


BLEACH FAN FICTION.

If you believe you are are of us has a vile wicked side that will one day take over our body and over rule that proportion of good that you hold with of us have to search for that dark element of one s self, but it s there. No matter how long you search or how much you try to take control and be a good person it is utterly comes in many forms. Some will murder to satisfy the dark spirit burried within there skin, however most of us simply have to self indulge in something, and the darkness is and self pity take over after a while once you had caused the unchangable live with the memory of igniting such a heart wrenching scenerio of events takes the strongest of people, as they are the ones who have to constantly fight the darkness within.

I slipped the long navy socks onto my frail white legs,pulling them up slowly, still tired from the previous nights sleep,after buttoning the plain white shirt and stepping into my shoes I sauntered into the that Orihime hadn t cooked up one of her god awful concotions I welcomed her in the usual way.  
Hey Orihime ,I yawned pulling at my shirt attempting to straighten it before I shuvved it into my skirt.I objected to wearing a skirt, but I had no choice. I d never worn a skirt in the Soul Society, I d always hidden my bare legs with baggy black material that could question my I didn t want to complain,giving Orihime s past.I didn t open up to her like she would of wanted, I didn t want to burden her with my troubled d I didn t want her to worry.I just wanted to enjoy her pleasant laughed as she smiled at the photo of her brother standing upon the cabinet,she turned around to watch me make a mess of my uniform as I continued to tug away.  
Hey ,she replied as she stood up,wandering towards me with her long flamed locks following her,bouncing upon her back as she made each step, she was ready to make me look presentable but I signalled her I cooked up some toast, fearing that Orihime would make the first move and make me eat Curry Chocolate Rice Buns or something else adventorous. She rewarded my effort with a radiant simper that beamed happiness throughout the room,reflecting the summery atmostphere outside. She was always the same on a morning, infact she was always the same. A bundle of joy. I was simply baffled at how she could put such a wonderful face on each and everyday, she somehow hid the brutual pain that coarsed through her eyes, and her mind, to avoid the apprehension that her friends would wasn t selfish, and that was such a beautiful strength that she had. I, in most respects looked up to her and wished that I could be as strong.  
We ate and conversed about the Literature assignment,packed our bags and left for school, soon to be accompanied by Ichigo and Tatsuki.

It was lunch time already, most of the lessons had flew by other than the ones that involved chaos between Ichigo and his so called friend Keigo Asano who was nothing, in the politest possible manner,but a comical, over hyperactive , I didn t complain. It was rather funny to watch Ichigo push him up against the wall as Kiego leaned in for a swift punch. Missing of course. The whole school, with the exception of the small minority, was completely oblvious to the fact that Ichigo was wasn t the typical Japanese teenager like his class mates,he was .I picked up on his Spirital Pressure as soon as I d entered the human world, it was overpowering, and none the less, but weird. I figured,seens as I had banished myself to live in this unnatural world,alone.I would try to get to know the mysterious holder of the awe-inspiring spiritual pressure decipher his knowledge of my world, and I had,alongside Chad and Orihime who were yet to discover there own powers. Ichigo,on the other hand was learning quickly, growing stronger as his spiritual pressure grew,and grew.  
I found it quite amusing that the whole school could be so absent minded as to not notice a change in Ichigo s personality, surely they could suspect , a little unnatural?  
It was nice to dwell upon other peoples lives, it drew me away from my own life, almost like an escape.I didn t need to study hard in school,it was just a cover part of my life that was a lie.I wasn t the fifteen year old girl that everyone had been too quick to believe,I wasn t the typical crazy happy school girl that fit in with the rest of her class, interacting,participating in the idoless gossip about the new show on tv : Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground.  
Maybe I was the only one who hated the irritating noise that everyone made, whilst holding there arms to there shoulders , laughing at eachother as they was doubtful,as each and everytime someone did it,Ichigo s face would tense alongside his eyebrowns which sank his expression to an eery firey hair would flop onto his face as his head fell to the table as he held himself back,taking control of his anger in a non violent a change.  
We left for Lunch, taking our seperate ways as the boys departed to there usual spot : somewhere secretive where no teachers would scorn there awful conversations, and to the field for us, to enclose ourselves in the fresh outdoors surrounding ourselves with fresh sandwhiches and pleasurable chit chat.  
Usually I wouldn t involve myself with such a group of were all very talkative, something which I wasn t and they were all so fun. Especially the girl who I could never remember the name of, but she had a very soft spot for Orihime and her cleavage, which I thought was weird. But It was to be expected coming to the human world.I missed my old friends, I missed my old routine and most of all I missed him.  
I shivered due to the selfish though that had popped into my head. But it was true,It was pointless to try and deny it : I couldn t wait for the day where Orihime and Chad would discover there inner selves, and grasp the truth, as well as his powers and using them for the good was his next step, right now he was like a little boy with a new amused and overwhelmed by excitement.I hated having to pretend,back home I could be who I was,be whoI always wanted to was my duty though,giving what I had done, I owed it to them to be a loyal friend and carry on like normal,or near enough.I had created this mess on my own and I would be the one to pay the was a punishment and a half but I was willing to endure it, hoping that one day it would eventually make things slightly was selfish to think things could ever be the same again.  
Orihime disturbed my silent thoughts, she must have been watching me staring into pushed a sandwhich she d just pulled out of her bag towards my order to protect myself,I quickly smiled and pulled out my own little bag of sandwhiches and handed them chuckled already chewing on her creation,gleaming with joy.  
This was nice. It seemed like I was enclosed in my own little world as everyone sat exchanging words with eachother around me, giving me my own time to sit in peace and rest after pretending to be a different person all day. Only two lessons left and I could leave School behind,alongside the crazy fan girls and enjoy the weekend in silence. Orihime and Tatsuki were going off somewhere,I hadn t fully engaged myself in the conversation to pick up where exactly they were going, but it would mean I d have the flat to whole days away from pointless chit chat, hazordous meals,cutesy teddy bears and constant happy emotions.I half smiled.

Orihime left to meet Tatsuki,I waved goodbye,after she cuddled me,begged me to come, left me her set of keys,fearing she d lose them in a try Orihime style and tried to feed me some of her homemade cookies, shouted Have Fun and wandered back up to the flat,exhausted.  
I threw her keys on the bench and sauntered into my room,feeling rather excited about taking off this putrid uniform and wearing my own clothes. I pulled out an old pair of black pajama s from deep within the drawer of my wardrobe,I d never worn them in front of d bought me a pink pair with flowers and bunnies splattered across the front and back,I felt obliged to wear them dispite the embarrassment they caused.  
I pulled them to my face.  
I smiled with relief.I felt a lot more relaxed now that I knew they still smelled of him.I changed, shivering as the cold silk met my was cold but I didn t bother wearing my dressing gown fearing it would mask the smell.I would crawl into bed later,knowing I had no errands to complete,as I d secretly attained them through out the week as soon as I had word Orihime wouldn t be home.I d planned it rather cunningly.I would act completely unaware up until the monent,so if she had caught me carrying out my weekend chores, she wouldn t be at all suspicious that I would sit and appreciate her absence.  
I felt rather guilty thinking about it but as long as she had fun on her weekend from home,I didn t think it mattered.  
I turned around, facing the had gotten dark all of a sudden, the moon had already began to stand out against the dusky atmostphere and the air was cold.I liked the darkness.I embraced the made me feel calm and made me think my mother knew,before I was even meaning of my name fit me perfectly : Night and Rain.  
I sat down on the bed, my bones soothing as soon as they met the matress,deciding what to do.I couldn t just lie around all weekend, that would be lazy and irresponsible.I d never had this problem back in the Soul Society,I was always other wise occuopied with long eventful days consisting of paper work,lessons and training.I was becoming someone powerful and then I just threw it away - for this.I sighed, the pain always came rushing back when I thought of the past.I never remembered the memories of which I should cherish and hold dearly to my heart, but the and every memory was like a wound which had been inflicted during torture, the scars would never ever leave me.I would be forever hounded with these demons I call memories.  
I was glad I was alone.I could think without being disturbed. I wouldn t have to pretend.I sat for a long while, concentrating on nothing, until I noticed it.  
I opened it hands were stiff,what could it possibly be?


End file.
